The online gaming industry has grown significantly over the years due to advancements in technology (e.g., graphics, sounds cards etc.), network (e.g., Internet) connection speeds and cloud service offerings. Online games are ubiquitous on modern gaming platforms including PCs (including Macs), consoles and mobiles devices. Social games and mobile games are especially popular among users. Due to growth of broadband Internet access and mobile network availability, the industry has developed games to enable numbers of users (players) from all over the globe to play against each other using their mobile devices and/or PCs (via applications or browsers). Popular mobile games with online communities include Clash of Clans, Li Chess, and Ingress (to name a few). While these games have a fairly large user following, they do not provide real time content delivery, user interaction and competition in connection with games such as live entertainment events.